finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal Helm
.]] Crystal Helm , also known as Crystal and Crystal Helmet, is a recurring helmet in the series. It is a high-ranked helmet that provides excellent defenses, and is often obtained near the end of the game. Appearances Final Fantasy Crystal Helm is one of the strongest helmets, providing 10 Defense, 12 Evade, 3 Weight, +3 Intelligence, and immunity to Petrify. It can be found in Whisperwind Cove and can only be equipped by the Knight and Ninja classes. Final Fantasy III Crystal Helm is a high-ranked helmet that can be bought for 50,000 gil at Eureka or found in Crystal Tower and Ancients' Maze. In the NES version, it provides 12 Defense, 12 Magic Defense, and 15% Evade. In the 3D versions, it provides 31 Defense, 17 Magic Defense, and immunity to Confusion, Mini, Toad, and Sleep. Final Fantasy IV Crystal Helm is the strongest helmet (second strongest from the Game Boy Advance and later releases), and provides 12 Defense, 8 Magic Defense, -10 Evasion, 5 Magic Evasion, +3 Spirit, and resistance to Fire-elemental, Ice-elemental, and Lightning-elemental attacks. It can be found at Lunar Subterrane, and is exclusive to Paladin Cecil. In the 3D remakes, it no longer gives the -10 Evasion. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Crystal Helm provides 12 Defense, 8 Magic Defense, -10% Evasion, 5% Magic Evasion, +3 Spirit, and resists all elements. It can be found in the Depths, and can be equipped by Cecil, Ceodore, Kain, and Golbez. Final Fantasy V Crystal Helm is a high-ranked helmet that provides 13 Defense, 2 Magic Defense, and 4 Weight. It can be bought for 10,500 gil at Phantom Village and Great Sea Trench, or dropped from Crystelle. Final Fantasy VI Crystal Helm is the second strongest helmet, providing 29 Defense and 19 Magic Defense. It can be bought for 10,000 gil at Maranda and Jidoor, found at Figaro Castle, betting the Genji Helm in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum, or Metamorphed from Platinum Dragon, Ice Dragon, Storm Dragon, Earth Dragon, Gold Dragon, Skull Dragon, Blue Dragon, Red Dragon, and Proto Armor. It can be equipped by Terra, Edgar, Celes, and Setzer. Final Fantasy Tactics Crystal Helm is the second strongest helmet in the PlayStation version, and a high-ranked helmet in the PSP version, providing +120 HP. It can be bought for 14,000 gil at an Outfitter after the Battle of Fort Besselat or found as rare treasure at Fort Besselat Sluice. Bravely Default Crystal Helm is a helm that provides 16 P.DEF and 4 M.DEF. It can be dropped by Chairman Profiteur, Mephilia, Alternis (ch. 7). Bravely Second: End Layer Crystal Helm is a helm that provides 23 P.DEF and 12 M.DEF. It can be found in Via Celestio. Final Fantasy Dimensions Crystal Helm is a high-ranked helmet that provides 16 Defense and 6 Magic Defense. Dissidia Final Fantasy Crystal Helm is a level 64 helmet that provides +169 Bravery, +1 Defense, and is 1/3rd of the "Blessed Crystal" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 10,360 gil, Sallet, Crystal, and Dewdrop Pebble x3. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Crystal Helm is a level 30 helmet that provides +151 Bravery, +2 Defense, and is 1/3rd of the "Blessed Crystal" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 21,100 gil, Heavy Helm, Crystal, and Wraith's Desire x3. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Crystal Helm is a helmet within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 23 Armor Def, 15 Durability, +1 Magic Def, -2 Speed, and -2 Consumption Rate. Gallery Crystalhelm.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy V. FFVI Crystal Helm Artwork.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy VI. FFT Crystal Helm.gif|''Final Fantasy Tactics. DFFOO Crystal Helm (V).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFRK Crystal Helm FFI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFI. FFRK Crystal Helm FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Crystal Helm FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Crystal Helm FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. Ehrgeiz Crystal Helm.png|''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring''. Category:Heavy Helmets